


Twist of Fate…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Desire, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, twist of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mix of “The Millionaire Matchmaker”, and a twisted version of “It’s a Wonderful Life.” As Brian approaches thirty-five, and sees all his friends happily married and starting families, he wonders if he’s missing out on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate…

Title: Twist of Fate…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 10647  
Rating: NC17…  
Warnings: Love, Passion, and Desire with a little angst to make it interesting…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
Written for the 2015 QaF Gift Exchange ~ Merry Christmas Kate_Anders. 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: This is a mix of “The Millionaire Matchmaker”, and a twisted version of “It’s a Wonderful Life.” As Brian approaches thirty-five, and sees all his friends happily married and starting families, he wonders if he’s missing out on something.

 

**Twist of Fate…**

 

Brian woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, so his mood has progressively gotten worse as the day proceeded. When the staff meeting ended, most of the employees practically sprinted out of the room and back to their offices, praying they didn’t cross Mr. Kinney’s path again for the rest of the day.

“Cynthia!”

“Cynthia! Where’s the file for my ten o’clock?”

Ted and Cynthia were both hiding in the breakroom when they hear Brian yelling from his office. 

“Here, take him another latte. Maybe it will improve his mood.”

“Me?” 

“Ted, I’m not going in there. You scheduled this appointment, not me.”

“It was your idea, not mine.” 

“But you two are friends. He’ll take it better from you.”

“Maybe we should cancel? We can always tell her, Brian has a bad case of permanent bachelorhood.”

“Ted! Cynthia! Is anyone working today, or are you already cleaning out your desks? Because you’re both fired, if one of you doesn’t get your ass in here immediately!”

“Here, Boss. I brought you a latte.”

“Thank you, Ted. Now do you have the prospectuses for my next client?”

“No, Boss.”

“No?”

Ted nervously shifts from one foot to the other. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Theodore? Why are you hyperventilating?” 

“Nothing at all. No reason.”

“So are you going to find the paperwork?”

“No, Boss. She’s here to meet with you.”

“Obviously! She’s on my schedule. Who the hell is Patti Stanger anyways?”

“She’s a professional matchmaker.”

“What?”

“She helps people find the perfect mate.”

“And she can afford to advertise with me? She must be pretty popular, if she can afford me.”

“Oh she is, but she’s not exactly your client. Are you sure you’ve never heard of her? She’s on TV.”

“She’s a celebrity?”

“Well yes, kind of.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you dancing around this? Why the fuck is she here?”

“She’s here for you. Cynthia and I set up an interview for you.”

“I’m not following. Why would I want to interview her?”

“No. She’s going to interview you.”

“Oh. She’s wants some advice on how to get her clients laid?”

“Well no… She doesn’t actually allow her clients to have sex.”

“No wonder she’s going out of business, and needs to advertise.”

“Brian. She’s not the client, you are.”

“You think I need help getting laid?”

“No. Like I said, you have to agree not to have sex until you make a commitment to your fiancé.”

“There are so many things wrong with that statement, I don’t even know where to begin!”

“Calm down, Brian. This is for your own good.”

“Celibacy is a good thing? Since when?”

“Bri. I think she could really help.”

“What makes you think I need help?”

“Don’t you remember just last week on Thanksgiving? You complained that you were all alone, and you wondered why you couldn’t find someone to love you.”

“No! I’m positive I’ve never said anything even remotely close to that.”

“Well, you were a little drunk, and I had to drive you home. Once we were back at the loft, you confessed that you were lonely, and you wished you had a partner to share your life with.”

“Are you sure you weren’t the one who was drunk? I’m positive that I’ve never had any desire to be married.”

“Brian, you’re going to be thirty-five this next year, and before you know it you’ll be forty, then fifty. You’ll wish you had shared all those years with someone as you continue to grow old, and lonely.”

“Theodore!” 

Just then the intercom buzzes on Brian’s desk. “Brian. Your ten o’clock is here.”

He glares at Ted as he makes a quick exit, before Brian can fire him. 

Cynthia shows Patti into Brian’s office, avoiding looking directly at him, offering to get her something to drink. Brian sarcastically asks Cynthia if she’ll bring them a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“I see you have a good sense of humor, Mr. Kinney.”

“What makes you think I was joking?”

She reaches out and shakes his hand. “I’m Patti Stanger, and I know how difficult this first meeting can be. So please relax, and we’ll take this slow. It’s important I get to know you, so I can find you the perfect husband.”

Brian is just staring at her, practically hyperventilating himself. Just the idea, and actually hearing someone say, find you a husband is almost enough to give him a heart attack.

“Let’s get seated? No. Not behind your desk. How about over here on the sofa where you’ll feel more comfortable.”

Brian’s not used to not being the one in control, especially in his own office. But he does as he’s asked, like he’s in some kind of trance, otherwise he would have thrown her out by now.

Patti whips out her leather binder. “It’s says here that you’re gay?”

Brian stares at her for a moment. “You have a portfolio on me?”

“Yes. I research all my clients beforehand.”

Brian looks a little bewildered, wondering just what the hell it might say about him.

“Now, are you sure you’re ready to give up your playboy lifestyle, and settle down?” 

“No.”

“That’s funny, Brian. May I call you Brian?”

“I guess.”

“Tell me. What kind of man are you looking for?”

“A gorgeous one, with a tight ass, and a big cock.”

“Aren’t we all?”

At least that broke the ice, and they both laugh.

“What I mean is, what type of personality or characteristics are you looking for in a husband?”

There’s that word again. Brian’s hands are starting to get clammy just thinking about it.

“Brian?”

“Huh?”

“This isn’t going to work if you’re not open, and honest with me.”

After the initial shock wore off, Brian decides to humor Ted and Cynthia and actually let Patti do her job. He was interested in seeing just what kind of men she might try and fix him up with. After all, he’s pretty much fucked everyone in this burg, and he could use a little fresh meat. The interview ending up taking all afternoon, as she kept asking him all kinds of personal questions. After Brian loosened up, Patti found that she actually liked him. Even if he was a little arrogant and self-centered. She had no doubt she could find him the perfect husband.

~~~

One week later Brian finds himself mingling in a crowded room full of prospective husbands. He was like a kid in a candy store, so many different flavors to choose from. He only has one hour to talk with, and get to know close to fifty men, who all want to fuck him. Oops, I mean marry him. He should be scared out of his wits, but he somehow finds the whole thing fascinating. Patti keeps eyeing him, hoping that he might actually be attracted to the few men she has pegged as potentially worthy mates for him.

Of course, Brian flirts with everyone, and if you didn’t know it, you’d think he was at some exclusive club for men. They’re all fawning over him, falling for his charismatic personality. The fact that he is a millionaire only adds to the attraction they all feel for him. As his hour slowly tick by, he needs to select three potential men for mini dates, kind of like a very swanky version of speed dating.

Justin was different; he wasn’t flashy and didn’t feel the need to throw himself at Brian. Sure, he was attracted to him, and he could even see a future with Brian. Even though Brian was polished on the surface, he was a diamond in the rough underneath, and Justin liked a challenge.

Brian was also attracted to Justin. Who wouldn’t be with his bright smile and cute bubble butt? But there was more to him than met the eye. He was intelligent and charming, well-traveled and spoke several languages. He claimed to be a gourmet cook, and an artist by trade. Brian is fascinated with him. Although he has never really been attracted to blonds, there is something about Justin he can’t resist.

Brian couldn’t help his attraction to Conrad, who’s polished, well-spoken, and enjoys pop music, and classic cars. He knows how to wear a designer suit, and likes to go out to dinner, and the theater. His attraction to Brian is no secret, and it’s obvious that Brian and he will make a stunning couple. 

Dale’s a little more bohemian, politically active, always fighting for a cause, and not afraid to let his opinions be known. He’s good looking, and he knows it. His ego might be almost as big as Brian’s. Even though Brian’s attracted to him, he doesn’t see him as his partner, or someone he’d be comfortable with when entertaining clients. He’s more like a one-night stand kind of guy.

So as Brian sums up his feelings to Patti, it’s down to Justin or Conrad. He’s attracted to both of them, and Conrad’s made it very obvious that he wants Brian. Of course this feeds Brian’s ego, and makes him think that they’re more alike than him and Justin. Even though he felt more chemistry between him and Justin, he ends up choosing Conrad.

Both Dale and Justin are disappointed. Out of a room of fifty guys they made the top three, so they should feel like winners in that respect. But secretly Justin’s irritated that Brian didn’t choose him, he felt like they really made a connection. From what he could see, Conrad was all over Brian and totally superficial. He hated to think that Brian was so shallow he’d pick the guy who feed his ego, instead of the one who actually sparked something deep inside, and made him think.

Brian would be taking Conrad on their mystery date sometime over the next two weeks, and the show should air in about a month. Justin couldn’t wait to see this episode of ‘Millionaire Matchmaker’. Not because he was on the show, but he was dying to know how their date goes. He knows it’s stupid but he hopes it’s a disaster. It would serve Brian right after not picking him.

~~~

Brian’s sitting on Deb’s sofa, watching all his friends talking happily. Michael’s bouncing JR on his lap, making goo goo noises in her ear as she laughs and claps her hands together. Lindsay’s retelling some story of how cute Gus was when he brought their neighbor a plate of Christmas cookies, and then proceeded to start eating them on her front porch. 

Ted has his arm around Blake, as he tells a story about how one of his patients reconnected with his family, after kicking his cocaine habit. Then there was Em, who’s practically glowing. Not only from the sparkly makeup around his eyes, but he’s flashing his engagement ring that Drew slipped on his finger last night. Everyone’s gushing, hugging and kissing him, congratulating both him and Drew on their upcoming wedding.

Gus crawls up on Brian’s lap and kisses his cheek. “Daddy, when are you going to get married and have more babies?”

There was a time when this whole scenario before him would have him running for the hills, or at least the backroom at Babylon. But he’s in a melancholy mood. It seems that maybe Ted is right, maybe he does want to share his life with someone. Seeing how happy everyone looks, he can’t help feeling like he’s damaged goods. That no one will ever want to commit to him for more than a night between the sheets. 

Maybe, just maybe, Patti Stanger is right. Maybe he did need more in his life. Then there was Ted’s little rant about him turning thirty-five, then forty, predicting that he’d be lonely and all alone at fifty. Most of his dysfunctional family wouldn’t have much time for him by then. They’d be too busy with their own families, children, even grandchildren. He’d always be Uncle Brian, the terminal bachelor, looking like a fool, still chasing cock like some ridiculous middle-aged has-been.

He pounds another glass of Beam, as he watches them all laughing. They’re making plans to go to the cider mill for warm cider and fresh-baked doughnuts, then ice skating afterwards. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t eat doughnuts, or even ice skate all that well. He’s feeling left out of the activities already. He can’t help wondering where all these absurd thoughts keep coming from. After all he’s Brian Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue. 

~~~

Once he’s home he sits on his plush leather sofa, drinking shots of whisky, contemplating his future. He can already feel his friends starting to slip away, and all his designer suits and furniture can’t fill the hole that is forming in his life. Then he thinks about Conrad; he’s paying Patti a small fortune to search for the perfect husband. But at the time he didn’t take it seriously, it was just a game to him. He picked the guy who closely matched his normal tricks, the kind of guy he always went after. Not the one who really intrigued him, and sparked his interest. 

Why is that? Justin was right there in front of him, the conversation flowed easily and Justin made him laugh. Not to mention that he’s cute as hell. Christ, what is happening to him? He’s never thought of a man as cute before. He rolls a joint as he remembers Justin’s sunshine smile and deep blue sapphire eyes; they were so blue he could get lost in them. He pounds another shot and lights the joint, trying to shake some sense into his head.

He turns on the TV for background noise, hoping to distract himself from all these lesbiaonic thoughts coursing through his brain. It takes him a few minutes to realize that the late night host is actually talking to him. He shakes his head, thinking he’s had too much to drink. Looking away for a minute, he hears him calling out his name.

“Brian. Brian! Listen to me! Are you listening to me?”

“What? What do you want?”

“I want to help you accept these feelings that have started to creep into your consciousness.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit!

“Remember how it felt earlier tonight when Gus climbed up on your lap? Remember thinking that you wished your father had held you, and played with you? Just like you did with Gus tonight.”

“Maybe.”

“It made you feel good, didn’t it?”

“He’s my son, of course I love spending time with him.”

“Then when you came home, what were you feeling then?”

“I was hurt that my own father never really loved me. I was angry that I’ll probably never have someone who will love me like Michael does, or Ted, even Emmett!”

“But you can. You can have all those things your friends have. You just have to open your heart and let someone in.”

“I’m not an easy person to get along with.”

“Well, that’s for fucking sure! I’ve been assigned to you for years and this is the first time I’ve had a chance to even get you to acknowledge something’s missing in your life.”

“What do you mean, ‘assigned to me’?”

“Everyone has a guardian angel, Brian. I’m Clarence, and I’m here to help guide you to finding your true self.”

“I doubt that God has assigned me a guardian angel. I’m pretty sure I’m headed in the other direction. I’m not a very nice person, and I’ve made a lot of mistakes.”

“Brian, you’re a very generous person. You take care of your friends, not that you’d ever let them know about it. You even take care of your mother and sister. Begrudgingly, but you do it. You pay your mother’s property taxes every year, and give her a monthly stipend. You’ve more than once paid off all of Claire’s credit cards, saving her from having to file bankruptcy. You even pay for private school for your nephews, although you pretend that you don’t care about them.”

“I have the money. I can afford it.”

“Yes. I know. I’ve given you the time to focus on your career, and to make something of yourself. I knew you wouldn’t be able to love and care for a husband until you felt financially and emotionally secure within yourself.”

“I did that all on my own. I worked really hard to get where I am today.”

“Yes. You did. It’s quite an accomplishment to become a millionaire before the age of thirty-five. You should be very proud of yourself.”

“I am.”

“Yet you still think you don’t deserve to be loved. That must be an awful burden to carry around with you all the time. Always putting up walls so no one can see the real you, hiding from yourself. I can imagine that must be very stressful, even painful.”

“I manage.”

“Yes, you do. But, you’re lonely, and you don’t have to be. You deserve to be loved just as much as the next person. You have to let go of the pain from your childhood, and learn to love yourself.”

“Trust me. I love myself.”

“I don’t mean like that! Sex is not love, Brian! I would have thought you’d have figured that out by now.”

“But it sure feels good, and it fills the void.”

“Yes, the void! There’s a void in your life, Brian, and I’m here to help you fill it. Now, like you just acknowledged to yourself, you’re paying a pretty penny to Patti Stanger. Don’t throw your money away, spend it wisely. You’ll be amazed at what your life can become.”

“I already chose Conrad, and Patti made it clear that I can only choose one person. It’s too late to change my mind.”

“Yes. Well, let’s skip past your date for tomorrow, and look a little further into your future.”

“Huh?”

“Sit back and relax, and just watch the screen. Then take some time and think about what you’ve seen. Then I’ll be back, and we’ll talk about another possible outcome for your life.”

“What? Wait!”

~~~

The room darkens, like in a movie theater. Brian’s sitting at his desk at work, barking orders to Cynthia and Ted. Cynthia buzzes him, telling him his husband is on the phone. Brian sighs, not wanting to get into another fight with Burt.

“Yes, dear?”

“When are you coming home for dinner? It’s almost seven and I don’t want dinner to burn.”

“Fine. I’ll leave in a few minutes.”

“Okay, great! I can’t wait to see you, and Brian. I love you so much.”

He isn’t really doing anything but pushing papers around on his desk, avoiding Burt. He wonders how he got himself into this boring marriage. He jumps in his new Mercedes, and is tempted to drive to the baths instead of the loft, but he goes home like a good husband. Because the truth is, he likes going home to someone, even if his marriage isn’t everything he hoped it might be.

He pulls back the heavy door and looks over at the kitchen, wondering why Burt has to use every pot and pan they own to make dinner. 

“Brian, you’re home! I’ve missed you so much! Here, come sit down. Dinner’s all ready.”

Burt brings over a casserole dish with macaroni and cheese, packaged frozen vegetables, and a small salad, if you can call it that. It’s basically iceberg lettuce, with an unripe tomato that tastes like nothing and a few croutons on top. He grits his teeth, wondering how many times he has to remind Burt that he hates macaroni and cheese.

“So, I was talking to my mother and she’s invited us to Florida for the holidays. Doesn’t that sound great?”

“I was kind of hoping we could have a quiet Christmas at home, just the two of us.”

“Don’t be silly. We always spend the holidays with my family. All my sisters are going to be there, even my aunt Millie’s coming.”

“But…”

“God, I can’t wait! Do you think you can take off the week before Christmas? That way we can spend almost three weeks with my family.”

Brian’s silent, eating the greasy mac and cheese, pushing the frozen vegetables around on his plate. After dinner he gets up to go into the bedroom to change. He trips over Burt’s knitting basket, practically spearing himself with the knitting needles. He wonders what it is about knitting that makes Burt so obsessed with it. But he enjoys it, and he’s even got a few stores on Liberty Avenue selling his scarves and mittens. So Brian doesn’t say anything, even though the fuzzy yarn gets all over his suits, irritating the hell out of him.

Burt comes over and helps him out of his suit, hanging it up just the way Brian likes. He pushes Brian down on the bed and proceeds to give Brian a phenomenal blowjob. Brian grins, remembering why he married Burt. He’s incredible between the sheets, and he’s almost twenty years younger than him. He met Burt at work, he was hired as a temp to help Cynthia out. They were under a lot of pressure to get a new client’s ads finished in record time. Cynthia wanted to fire him the first day, saying he was completely incompetent. But Brian thought he was good looking, and liked the eye candy. 

During lunch one day Burt brought in the artwork for the next ad campaign and Brian ended up fucking the shit out of him. Brian was totally amazed by the blowjob Burt gave him, so even though he had to fire him, they were married within six months. Burt was young and hot and Brian was almost forty-five. So Brian decided that maybe Ted was right, and he should finally settle down. Besides Burt had a nice tight ass that Brian couldn’t resist.

Burt really wasn’t bad, he was actually fun sometimes and he was always enthusiastic about pleasing Brian. So Brian overlooks the fact the Burt no longer works, and spends most of his time shopping, spending Brian’s money as fast as he earns it. He’s even gotten used to all the weird knickknacks Burt loves so much. It must have something to do with spending so much time at Deb’s growing up, he’s just gotten used to them.

Brian is bored with his marriage, but he’s finally just accepted that’s how life is. Besides, he has his work, and that’s what he focuses on most of the time. Burt does try and please him, and he likes to travel, and go out on the town with Brian. He listens to Brian intently when he talks about a new ad campaign, or some story about one of his clients. So even though life’s not perfect, he’s grown used to it and it’s comfortable. Besides, Brian never expected to find someone who could love him, and Burt practically worships him. 

~~~

Brian cringes at the thought that this could be his life in ten years…

“So, not exactly what you had hoped for?”

“Not really.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way, Brian.”

“Oh, are you going to wave your magic wand and make it all perfect?”

“No. It’s not my job to fix your life, Brian. I told you, I’m just here to give you guidance. It’s up to you, if you take it.”

“So what words of wisdom do you have for me?”

“Well, first of all, lose the attitude. If you want to be angry with someone, take a good look in the mirror.”

“Oh Christ! You sound like some self-help book for losers.”

“That may be true. Just like all those books say, it’s up to you what direction your life takes. You create your own destiny.”

“I really don’t need this crap. I’d listen to Lindsay, if I thought I needed it.”

“Yet, you don’t. You know, Brian, if you put half as much time and energy into finding someone to share your life as you did in becoming educated and starting your own business, you’d already be happy and in love.”

Brian huffs, as what Clarence is saying sinks in.

“I want you to take some time and really think about what you want out of life. What will make you happy in the long run? Stop focusing so much on immediate gratification. Try and imagine what you want your life to look like in ten, twenty or thirty years. Do you really want to look back, and not even remember any of the names or faces of all those men you bedded, yet never allowed yourself love?”

Brian just looks down at his hands, like he’s been scolded for failing the test he never studied for. 

“I think that’s enough for now.”

All of a sudden Brian is alone in his living room, staring at the blank TV screen. 

“No! Wait! I have questions!”

After a while he goes to bed, contemplating everything that’s happened tonight. He’s still having a hard time believing any of this is real.

~~~

Justin’s POV

It’s finally the night their episode is due to air, and Justin’s still angry about not being chosen. He and Daphne are all set up in front of the big flat screen, with their cokes and popcorn, waiting for the show to begin. 

“Oh my God! Look at all those hot guys! It must have been hard for him to pick only three.”

“Whatever.”

“Justin! You didn’t tell me he was drop dead gorgeous!”

“I thought that was a given.”

“No! Have you seen some of the dorks they’ve had on this show?”

“I never should have agreed to go on this show. It was another one of your stupid ideas.”

“Wow! Both Dale and Conrad are really hot!”

Justin huffs, and then hits her in the arm.

“Ouch!”

“Where do you think Brian is going to take him on their date?”

“How the fuck should I know!”

“God, you’re awfully grumpy. I thought you said it didn’t even matter to you anymore? That you were over it?”

“Shut Up!”

“I’m sorry he didn’t pick you. He was a fool to let you slip away.”

“Fuck him! I really don’t care anymore.”

“Ooh! Brian looks hot! Do you think he has a stylist?”

“Probably. He’s totally conceited.”

Daphne turns and looks at him. It’s so obvious that he’s still really hurt, and carrying a torch for Brian. 

“Do you think he rented that Lamborghini, or does he own it?”

“How the fuck should I know!”

“Are you going to act like this through the show?”

“Probably.”

“You know, you could google him and go to his work if you wanted to see him again. You said he lives here in Pittsburgh.”

“I am not even remotely interested in him! He’s an arrogant asshole, a real prick!”

“Right!”

Daphne looks over at Justin, feeling sorry for him. He really has it bad for this multi-millionaire playboy. But who wouldn’t? He’s fucking gorgeous.

Brian’s dressed in a white shirt and black Armani suit standing next to the Lamborghini, he also looks like he belongs on the list of Who’s Who. He picks Conrad up at his Manhattan condo and they head to Gramercy Tavern. It has a cool atmosphere and a great menu. The conversation flows easily, as Conrad openly flirts with Brian. Brian’s charming as always, but his eyes do tend to travel to the passing waiters, and other men in the restaurant. You can see that Conrad is slightly jealous, as he keeps touching Brian’s arm or hand, directing Brian’s attention back to himself.

Afterwards they head to the New York Auto Show, featuring antique cars. Brian’s totally captivated with the sleek designs of yesteryear. He slides behind the wheel of several, getting a feel for what they might be like on the open road. Conrad can’t help grinning, telling Brian he can just imagine them together, driving down some coastal road. He even boldly suggests that Brian take him away on vacation, so they can get to know one another better. Brian, of course, ignores Conrad’s comments, focusing more on the car’s features.

Later that evening they dine at Mercer Kitchen in SoHo. The restaurant is very elegant and the food is excellent. But Brian has grown bored with Conrad, who at this point is practically planning their wedding. After a day of being followed everywhere by cameras, Brian can’t wait to ditch them. Shortly afterwards he takes Conrad back to his hotel suite, breaking all of Patti’s rules. It turns out to be a big mistake, only encouraging Conrad. He starts hounding Brian when he won’t return any of his phone calls. Little does Conrad know that Brian bought one of those throwaway phones, which he promptly tossed in the trash as soon as he put Conrad in a taxi home.

~~~

Patti is interviewing Conrad, who is gushing over how wonderful Brian is, and how much fun they had. He thanks Patti for introducing them, claiming that they’re totally in love and destined to be together. Patti’s a little skeptical about some of Conrad’s assumptions, and can’t wait to get Brian’s perspective on the date.

Brian seems to have a very different opinion of how the date went. He says that it started out fine, and they seemed to get along, but he didn’t really feel any strong attraction to Conrad. They had fun at the auto show, and he even considered buying one of the sports cars. But by the time they got to Mercer’s for dinner, he had lost interest in Conrad, and found the conversation becoming uncomfortable, so he quickly paid the check. 

He thanked Patti for the experience, but he told her he wasn’t interested in seeing Conrad again. Patti quizzes him on the specifics of their date. Then she relays some of Conrad’s impressions, and mentions just how infatuated Conrad is with Brian. Brian, having the ego that he does, doesn’t find it at all surprising that Conrad is taken with him. After all, who wouldn’t be? At some point Patti picks up on something Brian says, and she immediately zones in on it. She questions Brian about it, asking him if he actually slept with Conrad.

Smugly Brian replies, “Well yes. Why not? I figured I might as well indulge my libido.” 

Patti is furious that Brian broke one of her rules, but Brian doesn’t understand what the problem is. After all, he has no interest in pursuing a relationship with Conrad. Patti shakes her head, confused by Brian’s answer.

“If you weren’t interested in him, then why did you sleep with him?”

Brian looks at her like she has two heads, then replies. 

“I’m a gay man, and sex is sex. Besides he was more than willing, so why not? You know men aren’t as hung up on sex as women are. We can enjoy it, then move on. No excuses, no apologies, no regrets.” 

Flabbergasted, Patti cuts the camera feed, ending the interview, letting Brian know she’s not at all happy about how he behaved on the date. She reprimands him like a small child, which causes Brian to react badly. Then Brian has the gall to ask for Justin’s contact information. She promptly throws him out of her office.

After the show ends, it’s obvious that Justin is happy that Conrad’s date with Brian had crashed and burned. But he isn’t very happy with Brian. He can see himself in that scenario, with Brian treating him like a piece of meat, too. Needless to say his emotions are all over the place.

~~~

The next few weeks pass and both Brian and Justin reflect back on their mini date. Enough time has passed that Justin is back to pining for Brian, but he’s still berating him to Daphne every time they talk. He’s trying to understand why he is so attracted to Brian, while at the same time finding him despicable. Daphne remains quiet. Being Justin’s friend she offers him support, but she’s worried about him. He hasn’t allowed himself to become involved with anyone since his disastrous relationship with Ethan. Talk about conceited and arrogant, Justin sure is attracted to men with enormous egos. 

Justin shares a studio space with several other artists in the upper loft area of a small gallery in Pittsburg, and works part-time in the gallery below. He is just leaving to meet his mom for lunch, when Brian comes into the gallery. Justin’s heart skips a beat and he wonders if Brian is there to get a glimpse of this month’s featured artist, or if he is actually there to see him. His cell phone rings, and he loses track of where Brian is in the gallery. Then he turns the corner and walks right into him, while straining his neck, looking over his shoulder, trying to see where Brian is. Justin is startled as Brian reaches out to break his fall. He can’t help his snarky attitude as he lashes out at Brian.

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard a rumor that you might be here.”

Justin looks at him skeptically. “I doubt that.”

“Okay. I had my business manager do some research on you. I wanted to see you again.”

“Why?”

“I thought we had chemistry, and I wanted to see if there was still a spark between us.”

“No. No spark, not even a smoldering ember.”

“Well, maybe we should have lunch and see if we can’t rekindle the fire.”

“I’m not interested.”

“Hey, what’s with the cold shoulder treatment? I really thought we hit it off.”

“Really? Then why did you pick Conrad for your date?”

“It’s hard to explain. I… He… He just seemed safer.” 

“I won’t be your consolation prize.”

“Listen. I’m sorry about that. It didn’t mean anything.”

“You mean, it didn’t mean anything to you.”

“Wow! You really are mad at me. So that must mean you really do care.”

“Trust me. I don’t! Now if you’ll excuse me I have a lunch date, and I’m late.”

“Alright. But here’s my business card in case you change your mind. Oh, and these are for you.”

“No, thanks. I don’t want them.”

“Oh, come on. Take the roses.”

“I’m allergic to roses!”

With that he stomps off, leaving Brian standing there all alone, surprised by Justin’s actions. Seeing that Grace, the Gallery manager had been watching the whole scene, Brian walks over, hands her the roses and leaves.

Later that afternoon, Justin is in a lousy mood. Lunch with his mother wasn’t a happy one and to make matters worse, his father is back to being a total asshole. So when Grace comes over and hands him a package that’s been delivered for him, he’s surprised and a little leery. It’s obvious that it’s a framed picture. Working at the gallery you become very familiar with the packaging around a picture. He sets it on the counter and slowly opens the brown paper. Inside is a framed picture of Brian, holding a huge bouquet of red roses. 

The note says, “This way they’ll last longer, and you won’t have to worry about your allergies.”

Justin smirks, thinking Brian is rather clever. He likes having a picture of him, because now when he jerks off, he has something to focus on. He blushes, then shoves it into his well-worn satchel and heads home. He can’t believe that Brian is actually pursuing him; this could be interesting. When he gets home he puts the picture right next to his bed, then looking at Brian’s business card, he runs his fingers over the embossed letters of Brian’s name. He has no intention of calling Brian, at least, not yet. He wants to see how far Brian might go to try and see him again.

He didn’t have to wait long. Several days later Brian sends him an expensive set of colored pencils and charcoals. Justin wonders if Brian is actually spying on him, because he has been eyeing them at the art supply store. But they’re not within his budget. Smiling, he puts them into his satchel, determined not to be persuaded just yet by Brian’s attempts at wooing him.

The next week Justin receives another package, this one containing a large box of handmade chocolates from Sinful Confections, just a few blocks down the street. Justin often stops in on his way to and from work, buying just a piece or two at a time. They’re another thing Justin can’t really afford, but he loves. Again he wonders if Brian is secretly watching him, because the box is full of his favorite flavors. 

Justin’s still ignoring Brian’s attempts to romance him, never calling to thank him or even acknowledge the gifts. But that doesn’t stop Justin from accepting them, and enjoying them. He rather likes the attention he’s receiving, and secretly hopes Brian will continue. He thinks of it as being courted, like in the olden days. Yes, Brian can be charming and steadfast when he wants something. Justin saves all of the notes, written on Brian’s personal stationery, included with each gift. 

It has now been a couple of months since Brian first showed up at the gallery. Justin can’t help but wish Brian would deliver his weekly presents in person. He’s starting to miss Brian and wants to see him again. Its Justin’s birthday and this time Brian shows up in person. He’s brought with him a large box that’s beautifully wrapped. But Justin isn’t at the gallery today, so Brian leaves it for him, hoping maybe this time Justin might actually call. But days go by and Justin never calls. So Brian stops by the gallery, bringing him a latte from Starbucks, and a dozen cookies from Mrs. Fields.

Grace is happy to see Brian when he enters the gallery. It’s obvious that she’s aware of Brian’s pursuit of Justin, and thinks it’s romantic. Sadly she tells Brian the Justin is taking some time off for a family emergency. She hesitates to go into any details with him, but she finally confesses she overheard him on the phone talking with the doctors, and yelling at the insurance company. Justin hasn’t been back to work all week and the present Brian left for him is still sitting on his drafting table. After speaking with Grace, Brian feels better, knowing that Justin hasn’t received his birthday present. He’s relieved that he isn’t being totally rejected. Brian’s worried about Justin. For him to take a leave of absence from work, someone must be very sick. 

Justin spends most of his waking time at the hospital, right at Molly’s bedside. It all happened so fast, and her health was starting to fail. She has cancer and they’ve tried all the treatments available, but the insurance company has declined all claims for any experimental procedures. Jennifer is devastated, she’s so scared that they’re losing Molly. Craig hasn’t even come to see her once, and the bastard is refusing to pay any of her hospital bills. 

Things are looking pretty grim, as the doctors tell Jennifer that it won’t be much longer, and she should start making arrangements for Molly’s funeral. She needs to get away and take a break. She goes home just to sit and cry for a couple of hours. Then she receives a call, letting her know that Dr. McLaughlin is flying in overnight, and Molly will be having surgery the next morning. Jennifer is ecstatic, as she has read all the literature about the clinical study and experimental treatment. She recognized Dr. McLaughlin’s name, and knows he’s the one who pioneered the new procedure. 

She and Justin are sitting in the waiting room, holding their breath, waiting for word on Molly’s condition. Finally at four o’clock that afternoon, Dr. McLaughlin comes out and gives them an update on her progress. Molly’s surgery has gone as well as expected, but once they were inside they found that the cancer is more advanced than they originally thought. So they’ll have to take a ‘wait and see’ approach as they move forward. She is now in recovery, and she’ll be moved to a private room where the nurses can monitor her more closely. 

Both Justin and Jennifer were pretty much numb, and in shock for the next few days. They stayed with Molly 24/7 as she struggled through several more procedures. It never occurs to them to question how this all came about, or if the insurance company has reversed their decision, which seems unlikely. They’re exhausted from lack of sleep, so they take turns sleeping in the other bed in Molly’s new room. 

When Justin wakes up he comes over and sits next to Jennifer; they sit in silence watching Molly sleep. Jennifer then turns to Justin, telling him that she met his boyfriend, saying how kind and courteous he was to her. He even brought them a stack of magazines and books, a cooler full of water, juices and sodas, and a basket of deli sandwiches, salads, fruit and, of course, Justin’s favorite chocolates.

It takes Justin a moment to realize she’s talking about Brian, and it is then he finally realizes he has to stop punishing Brian. He isn’t the bad guy Justin is determined to believe he is. He’s thoughtful and kind, even if he is also irritating, arrogant, and stubborn. He also knows without asking, that it’s Brian who’s paying Molly’s medical bills and had her upgraded to a private room. He figures it’s time he finally made that phone call, thanking Brian for everything he’s done for him and his family.

Brian’s happy to hear from Justin, and lets him know that he’s only interested in being Justin’s friend. That he’ll be there for Justin anytime he needs him, and he makes Justin promise not to hesitate to ask for anything. It’s hard for Brian to take a step back, but he also knows that Justin isn’t in the right state of mind to be romanced. What he needs now is a friend, and Brian vows to be that friend, no matter how hard he’s fallen for the blond. 

Brian stops by the hospital a couple of times a week, always bringing them meals, books, sweets and anything else he can think of that they might need. He buys flowers and teddy bears for Molly; he even buys her designer pajamas. Also a bracelet the sales clerk claims is popular for young girls her age, and lots and lots of scarves, and hats. On her birthday he buys her favorite cake and ice cream, and a sparkly tiara. Jennifer is taken aback by Brian’s generosity; he always seems to be there when they’re at their lowest point. And he’s there for them the night Molly passes away, being supportive as always and handling as many of the funeral arrangements that he can.

Justin is so grateful for their friendship. Brian is his rock and he’s sure he wouldn’t have survived if he hadn’t had him. It’s going to be a long and slow process for Justin to get back to being himself again. But Brian’s more than willing to wait, keeping his fingers crossed that someday Justin might actually fall in love with him, as much as he now loves Justin. All of this is new for Brian, who’s never dated before, or had a close friend other than Michael. And let’s face it, his relationship with Michael is far from normal. They found and formed their friendship on a need to be protected, each in their own way, so in some ways it isn’t necessarily a healthy relationship.

Justin knows his feelings for Brian have changed and grown. He loves him and he’s even in love with him, but they’ve yet to kiss one another, let alone make love. Justin’s angry, and his mood swings take over when he least expects them, and Brian often is the one to take the brunt of his emotions. Justin sometimes wonders why Brian even bothers with him, as he can be so unpredictable at times. They struggle through the fall as Justin finally starts painting again, and allows himself to actually go out and enjoy himself.

Brian’s friends are aware that Brian met Justin during his appearance on ‘The Millionaire Matchmaker.’ But it’s hard for them to understand the basis of their relationship. They aren’t sleeping together, and Brian doesn’t really do friends. Michael has grown a bit resentful of Brian spending so much time with Justin. Brian’s no longer confiding in him each and every last detail of his life. Deb and Ben both think it’s a good thing, but Michael doesn’t see it that way. All Michael sees is Brian finally growing up, and he’s uncomfortable with the new Brian. He wants him to stay the way he’s always been, with him being the one Brian comes to for emotional support. 

Justin’s ready to start getting back to his normal life, or at least as normal as he is going to be for a while. He invites Brian over to his place for dinner as a thank you for everything Brian has done for him. Justin finally brought home the present Brian had left for him on his birthday, and they open it together. It’s heavier than Justin thought it would be, and when he rips off the paper he sees that it’s from the small leather store on Liberty Avenue. 

Many images flash through Justin’s mind about what it might be, but when he lifts the lid he sees it’s a beautiful leather satchel. It’s the first time Brian has seen Justin’s bright smile return, and it makes him happy to know he put it there. Not really thinking, Justin jumps onto Brian’s lap, wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck, kissing him deeply. When he pulls back they both just stare into each other’s eyes, letting their feelings show.

That helped start them moving forward again. They’re both smitten with one another, yet almost shy about going too far, too fast. Neither one of them wants to lose the friendship they’ve built, so they move slowly. Brian introduces Justin to his friends, and Justin starts attending Sunday dinners at Deb’s. They often meet the guys at the diner, or Woody’s after work. But these days Brian and Justin prefer to spend time together at home, rather than spending a night out at Babylon. 

It isn’t that they don’t ever go out dancing, but when they do, they’re basically dancing together, completely unaware of anyone else’s presence. Ben tries to explain to Michael that this is a good thing, a healthy thing for Brian to finally allow himself to fall in love. But Michael’s adamant that Brian isn’t in love, that he doesn’t believe in love, and never will.

As the holidays approach, Jennifer makes plans to visit her sister for the month of November, she just needs to get away. This will be the first Thanksgiving without Molly, and she just can’t face being at home, surrounded by all her memories. Brian decides it’s the perfect time for him and Justin to get away themselves. Throughout all the stress and commotion over the last year Brian continued to shower Justin with weekly gifts. Usually just something small or silly, but other times it’s been something deeply meaningful.

Today Brian shows up at Justin’s studio. He’s now painting on a regular basis. Justin laughs when he sees that Brian has a loaf of whole wheat bread. It’s still warm outside for early November, so they take a walk. Brian directs them to the small park on the river nearby, where they sit on the park bench, breaking the bread into small pieces to feed the ducks. Brian has his arm around Justin’s shoulder, playing with his hair. He loves Justin’s silky hair and the way it feels beneath his fingers. Justin turns, smiling at him, telling him how happy he is. He thanks Brian for sticking with him, even when he was being a total shit. 

Brian pulls him in close and asks if he’ll go away with him for a few weeks, then he hands Justin airline tickets to Hawaii. Justin’s now sitting on Brian’s lap, facing him, with his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian holds him close to his chest, as they kiss, getting lost in each other as they make out. Finally one of the ducks comes up and steals the bag of bread off the bench near Justin, making them both laugh.

They’re scheduled to leave for Hawaii on Monday afternoon. Justin’s so excited; they’ve never gone away together, let alone some place tropical and romantic, and it’s just what Justin needs. All he wants to do is lie on the beach, swim in the ocean, play tourist visiting all the scenic sights, and of course, paint. Seeing Justin happy and smiling again is all Brian wants, and it seems to be working.

One afternoon they’re lying on the beach, relaxing, when Brian kneels down in front of Justin. Looking up, he thinks Brian is going to put more sunscreen on his delicate skin, so he hands Brian the bottle of lotion. Brian takes it, handing Justin a red velvet ring box. He watches him as Justin slowly realizes what Brian had been about to do. Opening the box, Justin gasps at how beautiful the rings are, and just what they represent. He pulls Brian down on top of him, kissing him with so much enthusiasm. They forget where they are until they hear a couple of women walking nearby, saying how they wish they were still young and hopelessly in love like them.

Later they’re walking down the beach as the sun sets. Justin finally asks Brian what he’s been upset about since that afternoon so long ago on the TV set of ‘The Millionaire Matchmaker’.

“Brian. I know this is silly, but you never really answered my question. It’s always bothered me, and if we’re going to be married, I have to know. Why did you pick Conrad over me? What did he have, that I didn’t?”

“Justin. I told you he didn’t mean anything to me.”

“It really hurt my feelings. Did you know that?”

“Justin. I never meant for you to be hurt.”

“I really felt like we made this special connection, and then you chose him. I was devastated, humiliated on national TV.”

“Justin. When I agreed to do that TV show it was to prove Ted and Cynthia wrong. To prove that I didn’t need anyone special in my life.”

“But now that’s changed?”

“Yes, you changed me.”

“Still, why did you pick Conrad?”

“I did it, but not for the reasons you think. Like I told you, he was safe. You see, I may have been attracted to him, but I knew he wasn’t special. I knew I’d never fall in love with him, or he’d never have the power to hurt me.”

“You thought I would hurt you?”

“It’s hard to explain. I’ve never felt that pull before, or felt all that chemistry with anyone else before and it scared me. You were different. You made me feel things, and I knew that made you dangerous.” 

“You thought I was dangerous?”

“Yes, because I was pretty sure I was already starting to fall for you, and it scared the hell out of me. I knew you’d have the power to make me love you, and you’d also have the power to break my heart.”

“I’ll never break your heart, I promise.”

“Well, at that time in my life, I always made sure no one could ever hurt me. I didn’t believe in love, so I felt safe, and protected. But I also felt all alone.”

“But then you changed?”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to. But all my friends were changing, and what once made me feel safe and secure, was starting to make me feel vulnerable and lonely.”

Justin’s a little shocked; he’d never thought of Brian as being vulnerable.

“I experienced something I can’t really explain. I thought maybe I was just drunk, or it was my subconscious. Anyways, it shook me up and made me realize what I really wanted, what I needed. That was to spend my life with you. I realized that I deserved to be truly loved.”

“Wow! But then I rejected you.”

“Yeah, you little shit! You made me court you, do things that I never thought I’d do. You were already changing me. But then I realized I was willing to change, because you wouldn’t have liked the person I was before I met you. You never would have given me the time of day. You would have seen right through all my bullshit.”

“And Conrad?”

“He only proved to me that I was wasting my time, and that all my tricking was meaningless. He never could have sparked that flame in my heart, which was already burning for you.”

“Christ, Brian! You’re going to make me cry. That’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Yeah, and look what you’ve done to me. My friends would say I was taken over by a pod person.”

“That’s because change is hard, and they don’t really know the real you. Not like I do.”

“You’re right, not like you do. I love you, you little twat! 

“I love you too, Brian Kinney!”

When they returned from Hawaii Justin started planning a spring wedding, and Brian started looking for a house they would call their home. Things accelerated fast between them at that point, but Justin decided he wanted them to wait until their wedding night before they had intercourse. He convinced Brian they should start their marriage off totally committed to each other, foregoing condoms all together. Of course, that didn’t mean that they didn’t explore every other sex act known to man before their nuptials. 

~~~

Three years later…

“I can hear you girls giggling up there, now hurry up and get your jammies on. Then I’ll help you put milk and cookies out for Santa.”

That elicited a round of squeals and pitter patter on the ceiling, as they scrambled to change their clothes.

Justin stuck his head into the garage, asking how everything was going in Santa’s workshop. Brian gestured towards the three bikes that were already put together.

“Wow! Santa, you’re really doing great! I’m impressed.”

“Well, I called in reinforcements.”

Ben and Drew stick their head out, smiling and waving to Justin, showing him that two of the three baby doll cradles have been put together.

“Oh, the girls are going to love them. I’m surprised that Emmett and Michael let you two slip away on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh, they’re here too. They’re playing with the toy stove and refrigerator. All we have left to put together is the small table and chairs.”

Emmett grins at Justin. “I just love the kitchenette. I always wanted one when I was a little.”

Brian laughs. “I have no doubt about that.”

Michael can’t get over the little stove with knobs that turn, and all the toy dishes, pot and pans, but mostly the huge amount of plastic food. 

“Did you see this frying pan? There’s even toy fried eggs and toast.”

“Yes. I picked them out. They really are adorable, aren’t they?”

“You know JR is going to be totally jealous.”

Justin stands on his tippy toes and kisses Brian, asking him if he can join him to have cocoa with the girls before bedtime.

~~~

“Papa, can we sip our cocoa in front of the fire?”

“Only if you girls are very, very careful and don’t spill any on the carpet. Because you know what a grouch Daddy can be when we make a mess.”

“We promise, Daddy, we’ll be careful.”

They all take their cocoa and sit in front of the fire, watching the flames, listening to the logs crackle as they burn.

“Papa, you have to finish the last part of the story. We want to hear the rest of how you and Daddy fell in love.”

“What? Justin, what have you been telling them?”

“Nothing. Just the truth.”

“Yeah, Daddy. Papa said in the beginning you were an arrogant prick and a total jerk.”

Brian’s jaw drops. “Justin!”

“Girls!”

“It’s okay, Daddy. We know you’re not a total prick anymore.”

“Thank you, Thea. That was very sweet of you to defend me.”

“Yeah, but you’re still an arrogant bastard.”

“What?”

“Girls!”

“We heard Papa call you that this morning.”

“Justin!”

The girls all start chanting. “We want to hear the story! We want to hear the story! We want to hear the story!”

“Okay. So last Christmas your Daddy asked me what I wanted for my present, and the only thing I wanted was to have a baby.”

“So even though it was hard for Daddy to adjust to the idea of being a fulltime father, he finally agreed, because we all know that he has a hard time saying no to me.”

“’Cause Daddy loves you so much!”

“Yes, it’s true. I do love your Papa…”

“So we contacted the nice lady at the adoption agency, and she helped us fill out all the paperwork. Then she started looking for a baby for us to adopt.”

“A few months later when your Daddy was out of town on business, she called and told me she found the perfect baby.”

“So I went to see him, and he was perfect. He was everything we had hoped for.”

But your Daddy wasn’t going to be home for a week and I wanted us to bring the baby home together. So every afternoon I went to visit him. I held him in my arms and rocked him; I even got to feed him sometimes.”

“Did you love him, Papa?”

“I was starting to. Having a baby was a new experience, and I was adjusting to the idea more and more every time I saw him.”

“Then Daddy came home the next week and I told him how excited I was to bring the baby home. So we went so see him, but we had to wait for our appointment time. So we waited, and waited and finally we decided to wait outside in the play area and watch the other children play.”

“There were lots of boys and girls playing on the playground. Some swinging on the swing set, others sliding on the slide, and climbing the monkey bars.”

“Were they lonely and scared that no one would love them and want to take them home?”

“I think they were. I think they were waiting for just the right parents to come and find them.”

“Are they still there?”

“No. I’m pretty sure their new Mommys and Daddys came and got them by now.”

“There was this adorable little girl, sitting all alone on the swing. She looked so sad, and she was crying.”

“Then her sisters came over and put their arms around her. All three of them were so beautiful and they all looked identical, with long blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes.”

“They were so beautiful it was hard not to want to play with them, so I motioned for them to come over and play with us. But Thea was still sad and crying, so she crawled right up onto Daddy’s lap. He held you close and cuddled you, then he took out his handkerchief and dried your eyes.”

“I took you and Sharon over to the merry-go-round and pushed you around and around. We were all smiling, and laughing, and having fun together.”

“Then the nice lady came out and told us she was ready for us to sign all the paperwork, so we could take our new baby home. But when we got home, somehow we had three beautiful little girls in the backseat instead of a newborn baby.”

“Because you loved us, and wanted to be our Daddy and Papa?”

“Yes, very much so. I think your Daddy fell in love with all of you, the moment the three of you came running over to see us that very afternoon.”

“Is that true, Daddy? Did you already love us?”

“Yes, Michelle, very much so.”

“I remember helping you out of your car seats, wondering how all of a sudden we had three car seats in the back of the jeep.”

“Hmm… That is strange, isn’t it, girls?”

“Then you all grabbed your tiny designer suitcases, with your names on them, and we went upstairs to your new bedroom.”

“We didn’t stop at the nursery that your Papa and I spent months designing and painting and picking out just the right furniture for. Your Papa just kept walking down the hall until we got to the room we had decided to be our movie and games room.”

“I love our bedroom, it’s really big!”

“Me too!”

“No one was more surprised than me when we entered the huge room and there were white dressers full of clothes, and toy chests, and bookcases overflowing with toys, books, and games. And there were three beautiful white princess beds with the big canopies on top. One bed had a lavender bedspread and matching pillows.”

Sharon says, “That one was mine because I love purple.”

“And the next one was yellow.”

Michelle says, “That one was mine because yellow is my favorite color.”

“And the last one was pink.”

Thea says, “Yes! That one was mine, because pink is my signature color.”

“I know it is, sweetheart. You look so beautiful in pink.”

“Papa. What if Daddy had wanted to bring the baby home?”

“Well. I guess we’d have three adorable little girls and a little baby boy.”

“What happen to the baby boy?”

“He went home with his new parents. Because even though we thought he was our baby, it turned out he was waiting for another mommy and daddy to come pick him up.”

“I’m glad his other parents showed up, otherwise we’d have to go back and get him.”

The look on Brian’s face was priceless. Justin knew he was pushing it when they adopted the girls. And he knew that Brian would have had a heart attack if he had asked to keep the baby too.

“And now we’re one big family, just the way we were meant to be.”

“I love that story!”

“Me too, sweetheart!”

“Now, you girls go and brush your teeth and we’ll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in. And remember, Santa only comes once all the good little girls and boys are fast asleep.”

~~~

“So, how did you know I’d want to adopt the triplets?”

“I know you very well, Brian. I just simply had to make you think it was your idea.”

“You’re such a little twat!”

“I know, but you love me.”

Brian leans in, hugging Justin. “God, I can’t believe how much my life has changed from just a few years ago.”

“Yeah, and we own it all to Patti Stanger.”

“That’s for sure. Otherwise I’d be married to Burt instead of you.”

“Burt? Who’s Burt?”

“No one.”

“Brian…”

“No one, I swear. I haven’t even met him yet.”

Justin looks at Brian funny. “Brian, did Santa and his helpers happen to smoke a little pot while working in his workshop?”

“Maybe…”

“I love you so much, Brian. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I love you too, you little twat!”

The End


End file.
